Bleach - Return of the Strawberry
by Sean O'Haire's Gurl
Summary: This takes place 11 years after the war with the Vandenreich. It's been 11 years of peace and all is well. Or, so they think. With a new threat approaching, our favorite characters of the Serentei and World of the Living must deal with it. What happens when the threat is one of their own?
1. Shunsui Kyoraku

Bleach – Return of the Strawberry

DISCLAIMER: This is a purely fictional work, created by yours truly. All obvious characters are property of Tite Kubo. The rest of this fanfic is of my creation and all plots, arcs, characters and anything within are 100% coincidental.

Author's Note: I did not read any other Bleach fanfics prior to this chapter. I wanted the idea to be original in thought and in story. As I stated, anything written is pure coincidence.

Chapter 1 – Shunsui Kyoraku

It's been 11 years since the War of the Quincies. Juha Bach was defeated, the Vandenreich threat was eliminated, and Soul Society is still in the process of returning to it's former glory. While the Seirentei took a valiant win to protect everything that they stood for, it also had to come to grips with their devastating losses. Jushiro Ukitake, former captain of Squad 13 and best friend of Shunsui Kyoraku, is not dead. This was not what the new head captain expected – nor was it what he wanted.

He has huge shoes to fill. Now that there has been downtime for the past 11 years, Head Captain Kyoraku can finally take it all in. With all of the lessons and training that the late head captain Yamamoto bestowed upon him, he hopes to not only match his late Sensei's expectations – but surpass them. However…

Nanao: HEAD CAPTAIN?! Are you drunk again?

Shunsui: *lifting his head from his desk* Ah, Nanao Chan! No, I am not. I was just resting, and thinking.

Nanao Ise, First Lieutenant of Squad One and the niece of the Head Captain, grabs a book from the bookcase nearby, throwing it at him until it smacks him in the face. She is always the serious one. The strong one. The responsible one. Nanao always keeps Shunsui on his toes, and it has become more evident once she discovered their relationship during the War of the Quincies

Shunsui: Ugh, you didn't have to throw the book, you know?

Nanao: Well, Captain. You need to snap out of it and get ready for the Captain's Report. You still have to go to Squad 7 and approve Captain Iba's Lieutanant choice. Also, we have to stop by Squad 8 and speak to Captain Yadomaru about her "choice" of attire. Finally, we must –

Shunsui: Aye yai, Nanao Chan. One thing at a time, please?

Nanao: As the Captain Commander, it is your responsibility to make sure that the Gotei 13 is running smoothly. There are things going on that a simple meeting can not possibly fix. This is now your duty.

Shunsui: *mumbles* It should have went to Ukitake.

Nanao: WELL HE IS DEAD!

As she uttered those words, Nanao realized that she was out of line. Out of hurt, stress and love – she is overwhelmed. Things hasn't changed much since Shunsui became Head Captain. However, since Ukitake's death, he has been distant. Nanao has been handling day to day operations and clerical duties, while the other vice captain of squad one – Genshiro Okikiba- has handled the errands and physical requests. They are both overworked, and while Genshiro doesn't complain, Nanao has simply had it with Shunsui's irresponsibility as of late. She understands mourning and the process it entails, but the responsibility of the Head Captain should not go undone. As Nanao collected herself and realized she was wrong, she noticed the look in Shunsui's eyes. Pain. Anger.

Nanao: I'm sorry, Captain. I was out of line. I know Captain Ukitake was your best friend, and I should have more respect. I'm…

Shunsui: Yes, you should. But, I get what you are trying to do. You're right, I do need to snap out of it. The Serentei needs to be looked after and the Gotei 13 needs their Head Captain. I know I've left you guys doing a great deal of work for me. I'm sorry about that, and I thank you. I haven't had the time to let all of this absorb since the war. I don't want to be a disappointment and have Central 46 on my neck.

Nanao: I understand, Head Captain.

Shunsui: You know you can call me uncle when we are alone.

Nanao: I rather not, Captain Commander.

Shunsui: No matter how many honorifics you use, I am still your uncle. We need to discuss this.

Nanao: No, we do not. Not…right now. We have things to do, so let's get to them.

Shunsui: Will we ever discuss this, Nanao?

Nanao: In time. For right now, the answer is no. Can we begin with Captain Iba before we go to the Captain's Meeting?

Shunsui: Can we go to Lisa Chan first?

Nanao: NO!

Shunsui: But Nanao, we have to go there anyway.

Nanao: Oh, I know why YOU want to go there first. I will handle Captain Yadomaru. We will deal with Captain Iba first!

Shunsui: You always have the fun, Nanao Chan.

Nanao: *groaning* Trust me, this is not fun. Now, shall we go?

Shunsui: Yes, Vice Captain Ise.

As they both walk out of the First Division barracks, they both see the Serentei rebuilt. Everything was the way it was before the invasion. While Shunsui can appreciate the end result of everyone working together, he misses the days of old. He has to snap out of it, for everyone. For Gotei 13, for Ukitake, for himself. As they are walking towards Squad 7, Shunsui grabs Nanao and hugs her.

Nanao: Head Captain? Let go of me! This is improper!

Shunsui: Nanao, I just want to thank you for everything. Also, I am sorry that once again – I left everything to you. You have no idea how much you mean to me.

Nanao, looking shocked and noticing that Shunsui wasn't letting go of the hug, realized that the hug wasn't the usual perverted hugs he gives. It was one of fondness, gratitude and purity.

Nanao: It's okay, Captain. You're welcome.

As they made to Squad Seven's barracks, Akon, lieutenant of Squad 12, ran towards them and almost bumped into Shunsui

Akon: Hello, Captain. Vice Captain Ise? I have news!

Shunsui: Akon! What a pleasant surprise. Where is Captain Kurotsuchi?

Akon: He's in Hueco Mundo working with the Arrancars. He told me to give you any news from the Human World, as you were working on something with him.

Shunsui: Ah, yes! I thought he forgot about that since it's been so long. What do you have for me, Akon?

Akon: I just received word from Uryu Ishida. He's awake.

Shunsui: I know Mr. Ishida is awake. He's now a doctor in the living world.

Akon: I don't think you understand me, Head Captain. Uryu Ishida called the Research Department to notify you the "He" is awake. I asked for more information, but he hung up.

Shunsui: Oh! Yes, Akon. It's perfectly fine. You said plenty enough with that report. Thank you.

Akon: My pleasure, Head Captain.

As Akon scurries off back to the research department, Nanao has a bewildered look on her face. She wants to know…

Nanao: Who is he taking about?

Shunsui: Oh, Nanao. You worry too much. Here, we're at Squad 7. Let's go see the new lieutenant.

Nanao: Not before you answer my question. What have you done?

Shunsui: Nothing to worry about, Nanao-chan. Everything is fine. In fact, with the news Akon has given me, we are more than just fine.

WHO IS AWAKE?

WHAT BUSINESS DOES URYU HAVE WITH THE 12TH DIVISION?

WILL SHUNSUI EVER STOP BEING LAZY?

TO BE CONTINUED.

Thank you for reading the first chapter. I will try to post weekly, as that's the only time I have. I may do two per week, depending on my thought process and my schedule. Any feedback is welcomed. Thanks again.


	2. Sado Yasutora - Chad

Disclaimer: Again, all obvious characters are sole property of Tite Kubo.

A/N: Thank you for following this story. I feel Bleach did not get the send-off that it deserved. So, for the sake of my love for Bleach, I hope that I will do this story some justice. BTW, the beginning of this story will be nothing but "where are they now?" and simple recon. I'm going to try and keep this to a 10-chapter minimum. Hopefully I can stick to the basic elements, and not make it too "Plot Armorish" (Yes, I am aware it's not a word. )

Chapter 2 – Sado "Chad" Yasutora

ONE!

The crowd is erupting in excitement, as two professional boxers are in the ring.

TWO!

The referee is counting out the poorly beaten boxer, who is laying in the ring with no signs of getting up. His opponent, staring intently in the opposite side of the ring, is hoping he stays down – but hoping he's still alive.

THREE!

FOUR!

HE'S DONE! RING THE BELL!

The crowd screams in delight as a new boxing heavyweight champion was crowned. The last man standing, is actually in shock. Instead of boasting about his victory, he ran over to his opponent to see if he was okay

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE WINNER OF THE FIGHT WITH A TKO….AND STILL WBO HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIIIIIOOOOOONNNN…SADOOOOO "EL DIRECTO" YASUUUUUUUTORRRRRRAAAAA!

Once Sado confirmed that his opponent was okay and not in any danger, he immediately left the ring. No interview, no belt, nothing. In typical Chad fashion, he went off in silence.

Agents, interviewers and groupies alike surrounded Chad in the corridor towards his locker room. His manager and close friend, Mizuiro Kojima, fielded all of the questions as Chad finally made it to the locker room.

Silence.

Sweet, blissful silence.

As he flopped down on the bench at the other end of the room, Mizuiro forces his way in as hands and screams are sticking from the door. With one swift slam, Chad throws a towel over his head.

Mizuiro: Did you forget something? (Holding up the title belt)

Chad: (peeking from the towel) Huh? Oh, sorry (pulls towel back over his head)

Mizuiro: Chad, how long are you going to avoid interviews? You have been the champ for a year, you can't keep avoiding the press. Thank goodness I became your manager and speak for you, because you would be screwed over.

Chad: I know, Mizuiro. Thank you.

Mizuiro: I don't get it, man. You are famous, likable and rich! What do you do after every fight? You sulk, avoid everyone, and go home to your small apartment. You need to get out more. Enjoy life! And another thing…

As Mizurio went off on one of his usual rants, Chad contemplate his thoughts as his face is still under the towel. While he is a famous boxer, he misses fighting – and saving the world. Sure, Boxing was the next best thing once he helped save Soul Society. However, he felt a purpose. A drive. A reason to live. Fighting alongside his friends to take down an enemy was the best part of his life. At this point, he feels like a joke. He went against everything his Abuelo taught him about using his hands for personal gain. Deep down, while he does make a living, he felt wrong. He also feels empty.

Mizurio: You tuned me out again, didn't you?

Chad: Yes. I get it, Mizuiro. I need to take this seriously. You say this all the time. Look, you are a great friend…and a better manager. I just need to think about some things.

Mizurio: What is there to think about? You have another fight in two months. How about you call Kurosaki and the old gang, and we go on a vacation for a week. Sounds good?

Chad: Uh Huh.

Mizurio: Good. We'll do that. Is there anything else bothering you?

Chad: (finally pulling off the towel and going into the shower) No. You will never understand. So, I will be fine.

Mizuiro: I guess I won't. I'm going back to the hall for the press conference. Want me to send the doctors in?

Chad: Yeah.

Mizuiro: Very well, Champ. By the way, great fight tonight.

As Mizuiro walks out of the door, Chad starts the shower and begins to let the hot steamy water trickle down his body as he contemplates his future. He does appreciate everything that his friend/manager does, but he really feels conflicted. As he looks at his hands running under the water, he notices the bruising, the swelling, a finger permanently disfigured from a wrong hit, and most importantly….the words of his Abuelo. Slumping down on the bench in the shower, Chad lets out a huge sigh.

Chad: Maybe I do need a vacation. (breathing a sigh of boredom) I better finish up and get dressed.

Moments later, as Chad is leaving the arena with Mizuiro, Chad's phone rings.

Chad: Hello? Yeah. He is? How? Are you sure? Uh Huh. Okay. Thank You.

A few words, and Chad was done.

Mizuiro: Who was that, Chad? Another endorsement deal?

Chad: No. That was Orihime Kurosaki. She told me he was awake and to come to the Kurosaki Clinic in the morning.

Mizuiro: Who?

Who is awake?

Why would Orihime tell Chad?

Why is Chad contemplating life decisions? What does he really want to do?

To be continued

A/N: Thank you all for following so far. I really appreciate it. I'm trying to find a set day to post new chapters – I may stick to Bleach tradition and do it on Thursdays. Again, thank you and until next week.


End file.
